Archon: Conclusion
Archon: Conclusion ''is a Kaiju film made by '''JohnGojira'. It is the fourteenth film in the Archon Franchise, and the fourth and last film in Archon’s Millenium Era. Archon: Conclusion is a reboot that follows from the film, ''Archon''. It is possibly the most ambitious Archon film, and might be the stunning conclusion to the franchise. In this movie, Archon is sent smashing through space and time, fighting Kaiju old and new, when the fate of the planet Earth hangs in the balance... Storyline FMK Wiki presents A JohnGojira film Seattle, 2008 A.D. Sirens blared in a dark city. Fire and smoke billowed from a patch of buildings. In a car, a kid looks up at the sky, his eyes open in astonishment.“What are those lights?” the boy asks with inquisition. His dad replies,“Those are the stars, Joel.” Joel looks down from the window, then says unhappily,“I’m hungry. Can we get food?” His mom replies,“Sorry sweetie. We can’t, because we have to get to the shelter.” ”A shelter?” Joel asked.“A safe place,” his mom replies earnestly.“Like our house?” Joel asked. His mom looked anxious, and said,“No, not our hotel room.” The car continued to drive slowly through traffic. Suddenly, a roar all to infamous sounded accross the city. People began to pour out of their cars.“Archon!” various people screamed in horror. The waves of people flooded through the streets. Their screams joined that of the sirens. Th two parents hurriedly got out of their car. The mom an around the side of the car, and the dad opened the trunk.”What was that?” Joel asked.“It’s Archon. We’ve gotta run!” she said. After undoing the car seat, she scooped up her child. The dad lugged some bags, and ran after his wife. Behind them, on the intersection 30 feet away, cars flew accross. A growl could be heard, and Archon’s foot came into view. Joel looked up, his eyes widening in horror. There, Archon loomed over buildings, a glare accross his face. They were almost to the shelter. Ushers stood their, waving red polls and gesturing to the entrance.“Hurry, go!” the dad shouted, as he was running as fast as he could with their valuables. Joel looked back to see his dad. The mom already got inside. But just as the dad got to the stairs, large amounts of debris collapsed on the entrance. The dad was caught in it. ”Daddyyyyyyyy!” Joel called out as it happened, his arm outstretched and hand grasping in air. The screen blackens Footage of the 1945 Bikini Atoll nuclear Bomb '' ''The screen becomes more transparent as an “A” becomes defined. A scene shows Archon attacking San Francisco in 1973, from the original film. He kicks over a piece of building, and blasts heat breath all over tanks. Another scene shows Archon’s Head lifting out of the water in the film, Terror of Archon. By this point, an “R” has become defined. A scene shows Archon stomping through some streets in Archon Returns. There is now a “C” visible. Another scene shows Archon attacking Vancouver in Archon: Metamorphosis. An “H” appears. Another scene shows Archon attacking a city in Archon: Nemesis. An “O” appears. A news report titled: Resources amount plummets. Archon devastates buildings in a scene from Revenge of Archon. Another Article titled: Pacific coast cities decommissioned, fate of the Archon war looks dreary. Archon smashes a building face in Archon the Invulnerable. An “N” appears. The screen reads “Archon” opaquely. An electric surge and a portal has the word “Conclusion” appear below “Archon.” 20 years later The screen shows a small house. It switches to a scene inside it. A man sits in a chair next to an elderly man in a bed. A lady, about 40 years of age, sits next to the bed too.“How is he doing?” the young man asks. He rests his hand on the bedside. The lady responds,“He’s not been doing well, Joel. Not since 2008, as you know.” “Yes,” Joel responds grimly.“I was only six when it happened, but I remember it as if it were yesterday.” A flash back shows the debris fall on the dad. The kid Joel’s shout is muted as he holds his arm out. ”They may have gotten him out, but he was never the same, mother.” His Mom, the lady sitting next to the bed, then responds with sadness,“He even now suffers from memory loss and anxiety, yet he vividly remembers the incident. He’s become illiterate and paralyzed from his head trauma.” “And it’s all because of that bastard,”Joel says in anger.“He’s to blame for why dad is this way.” He nearly slams the table, but stops himself when he looks at his father. His mom said,“But we must count ourselves lucky. He survived. And he loved you dearly, my son.” Joel looks down with a glare, then says,“But I would rather he were never injured. And I’d give anything to make that so.” UN Counter Archon Building in London, England Inside, all the world leaders sat side by side at desks. At the center sat the Executive Member.“I am glad you have all come, on such short notice,” the Executive Member said to the crowd.“As you all know, our situation is dire on the grandest scale. We must discuss what to do to preserve our nations all over the planet. We have been all united under this one cause.” The Japanese Prime Minister spoke up.“Dire it is. According to our analysts, our likelihood of defeating Archon at any quick time is 2.5%.” Another said,“And what’s more, it is very unlikely this long away time will come. Predictions show that Earth will be depleted of all materials vital to our goal within less than 3 years!” “And oil is now so scarce,” the US President said.“That costs have increased by 195%! Continueing our war with Archon will most likely require that we find a new energy source, before it’s too late. And even then, none of the power sources available are as efficient as fossil fuels.” The leader of Germany sighed, then said,“It is at this point that I think God must be punishing us.” The Executive Official then said,“Preposterous!“ Some world leaders began to say in jumbles about how defeat seems inevitable, and that Archon is now to powerful.“Order, men, order!” the Executive official roared. He drank some water, then said,“As a species, man has been always put in the worst of situations. But we have survived them. We will kill that fish, and find peace on this Earth once and for all!” UN Counter Archon Command Center, Beijing, China Joel walks through some corridors, with some fellow agents. He was talking with them, and laughing. He looked up, and saw a girl walk by. She was clearly from China. He fell silent. Suddenly, an alarm blared.“Archon has surfaced!” a person shouted. It was night time in London. Archon‘s head raised from the ocean, he growled as he surfaced. He made landfall, and blasted heat breath all over some buildings. On CNN: Archon Raids London! The Kaiju smashes the Counter Archon Base in London. The main officials will relocate to Beijing. Also, scientist claims to have developed a method of time travel earlier than next century. The Executive official met at the UN Counter Archon Command Center.“What about this ‘time travel’?” he said to the meeting assembled.“Well,“the US President said.“This could be our tide turner in the war.” The Executive official then said,“No, we don’t know whether or not it’s legitimate. It‘s most likely a-” ”With all due respect, sir,” the Japanese Prime Minister said.“I know how we can find out.” In a meeting room, their stood the scientist that had been on the news.“Hello, sirs,” he began.“I am Dr Shiro Teriyama.” He fell silent, and then he cleared his throat.“I am going to show you the first time machine ever.” The curtain behind him fell, and there, a craft rested.“Woah,” the world leaders said. He continued,“The idea of a stationary time machine is truly science fiction... but not one that is mobile.” “Could, could you explain?” The Executive official said. Dr Teriyama continued,“You see, this machine is designed to cope with the speed required for time travel. But more importantly, it possesses built in shock absorbers, for human protection.“ He said this as a computer screen showed blueprints to the vehicle. “You coordinate the destination, the place and time The wish to go to, and confirm them. Then, the ship will activate, and the pilot reaches the destination.“ The crowd clapped. The scientist kept on,“Along with teleportation, this vessel is also equipped with an object carrier. Tech of my one making.” ”Yes, we know of work object transportation of this type,” the Executive official said.“Just not who did it.” “Thank you,” the scientist continued.“It converts the object into an energy foRim, And reverts it once you have reached your destination.” ”Astounding,” a group of them said. “But I must now warn you of a possible hazard,” Dr Teriyama picked up.“There is the possibility of a Nexas Occurrence.” “A Nexas Occurence?” One world leader questioned.“What’s that?” “It is an occurrence that I have theorized,” the scientist continued, as a computer screen pulled up behind him.“The Nexas is beyond time, and contains things written out of time. Essentially, these two parallels, time and the Nexas, have consistant energy flow between them. However, if there is a dramatic change in one of the realms, it becomes unbalanced, and a gateway between these too realms. However, this is merely a possibility. And lastly, another problem is going back to a point when the pilot exists. This could cause interference in the time sequence.” The lights turn on in the room. Everyone looks shocked as they get up. In another area, the Executive official was holding a meeting with all of the world leaders.“I’m sorry,” he said.“Though this is legitimate, there is too much risk involved. The Nexas Occurence is a large one.” The group assembled began to chatter, then, one said,“But we shouldn’t worry about risks at this time. We are at War. In war time, we must do what we can to protect future generations. So this is what must be done.” This statement caused the Executive official to pause. Some time later, in the UN Counter Archon Command Center, a voice on the intercom said: Agents Joel Byers and Jing Wong are asked to report to the hangar at once. They have been selected for Project Tide Turner. Wish them luck on their mission, and pray that it succeeds. Joel steppes into the vehicle, and their he saw her again.“He-hi,” he said. She responded with,“Hi,” And then put on her helmet. He likewise did. Coordinates were set to when Archon was created, in 1945.“The coordinates are set for the purpose of ridding Archon from history ,” was the reason told to them. “Ready for launch?” the Executive official asked. “Ready,“ both pilots responded in unison. The Executive official grins, and says,“Excellent, initiate time travel.” The supersonic thrusters initiated, and then the structure burst too quick to see. The structure comes out of the continuum. Bikini Atoll, 1946 “Time reached successfully,” Joel said over the com. The message was received by the Executive official. He clapped his hands together, and grinned even more. ”Okay, entering hover mode,” Jing said, and oriented the craft to face the island. It bolted over to the island with a woosh. Switching to thermal signature detection, the automated voice said. On the screen, a writhing object appeared.“There,” Jing said.“That’s him.” The craft dropted in elevation. And there was Archon, his head raising.“Firing incineration blasts,” she said. And plasma weapons were shot from the blasters. They hit Archon, and incinerated his head. “Perfect,” Joel said.“Now finish him off.” More blasted, until no trace of Archon remained. Over the com, Joel said,“Archon neutralized!” And this was received on the com.“Yes! He’s finished!” the Executive official said in joy.“Now return home.” The thrusters began, and the ship burst into the atmosphere and into time. Suddenly, a transmission came to the shuttle.“Something’s happeni-” a person shouted in fright. Another person said,“What the hell is going o-” “Wait, com in!” Joel shouted concernedly. Back in the future, the Executive official watched as men all around him began to flake away and disappear. As one began to flake away, he ran to them.“Hang in their,” he said as he attempted to revive him. The man had fright in his eyes and grabbed hold of the Executive, just as the last of his frightened form crumbled into nothing. In the ocean, Archon looked at himself, as his hands began to disintegrate. Fright came to his face. He roared as the last bits of his body disipated, and flames away into nothing. Power at critical low,the automated voice said within the time machine.“What’s happening!” Jing said in fright. Joel responded,“Something not righ- rig-“ His Head began to fog up, and his vision blurred. His companion collapsed. Nexas Occurance confirmed, Life systems failing, Joel heard from the automated voice, just before he blacked out. A massive portal formed in the Pacific Ocean. The Nexas Electrical surges formed, and then pixal like structures fell to the dark ground. A strange creature watched this, and screeetched. The pixals exploded on the ground, and the form of Archon assimilated, with sparks circulating it. Earth Back in the future, the Executive official looked outside his window. He watched in horror as all the buildings around him began to flake away, and what was left was ruins. The wind rustled as the sky darkened, and then, he began to disappear, with flakes coming off him. The silhouette of a dragon like creature, and a chilling roar were the last things he heard and saw. Then he was gone. A person in rags stood outside of some rubble. Suddenly, lightning circulated around the clouds, and a dark hole formed between them. A vehicle out. The person ran a short distance, then ducked for cover as the vehicle crashed behind him. The person crept towards the structure to explore it. He saw two people unconscious inside. Joel’s eyes flickered and his vision became clearer. He awakened to find an elderly man over him.“You’re up,” the man said. Joel looked around the room, then looked back at the man.“Wh-where am- Wha- who-hhh-hhh-hh,“Joel said as he was hyperventilating. “Woah, calm down, deep breaths,” the elderly man said soothingly.“All your questions shall receive answers, momentarily.” Joel then took deep breaths, and sat up in the bed.“What year is this?” Joel asked concernedly. “2028,” the olderly man responded.“Who-” Joel asked before he was interrupted by the elderly man, who said,“Am I? I am Tobias.” He got up, walked to the door, and said.“And this is the stronghold.” He opened the door, and outside stood a crowd of people in tattered clothes.“He’s up, father Tobias?” a scarily kid asked.“Yes, he is,” Tobias answered. Later, Tobias brought Joel and Jing to a wall, covered in news papers.“You said you wanted answers, so here they are. This is the records of our history that we have kept. Look upon it. The first thing that happened, was a massive portal in the Pacific.” The Newspaper showed a massive object similar to a black hurricane’s eye.“It’s- It’s a Nexas portal,” Joel said.“A Nexas portal?” Tobias asked. Jino faced Tobias, while saying,“Yes, we heard of a Nexas Occurrence, from where we are.” “Okay,” Tobias said. He moved onto the next newspaper there.“We were then attacked by Kaiju, who seemed to have a bond with the portal. Each of which is still lurking on Earth. The first of which is Cetus, as shown here.” ”Woah,” Jing gasped. Tobias nodded, and moved on to the next of the Newspapers, as he continued to tell the history.“Mankind suffered many losses from just Cetus. And then, he was joined by another, whom the military named Spiker. Together, they leveled cities on different parts of the globe.” He then walked to the next newspaper, and pointed to it, saying,“Next, the monster Nhunga appeared. With three monsters wreaking havoc, we were slowly losing our strength.” Tobias walked to one last newspaper. He seemed to shudder at the last one.“But then, the most powerful of them all, a creature named Saurus, appeared. Saurus quickly overwhelmed us, along with the other three.” He turned away from the wall, and said,“And so, all our world fell before them. We are those lucky to have survived. We salvaged all of the military technology we could find, and hid in the Stronghold. But we can only fight them off, for our only goal is to survive. But I fear, that our defeat will now come soon.” Joel looked down at the ground, and tears seemed to drop from his eyes.“This was our doing,” he said in sadness. Tobias looked confused. He asked,“What do you mean?” ”That ship we came out of... was a time machine,”Joel said.“We were sent to eliminate a kaiju named Archon. We used this time machine to do so. But now it seems we’ve destroyed the world to-” he began to sob.“I forgive you,” Tobias said.“I have lived many years, and seen many things. And I know what clouded judgement has done.” Joel looked up, and his tears ceased. His expression changed to that of determination.“Thank you Tobias,” he said finally.“I see now what I must do.” ”What we must do?” Jing corrected him.“Yes,” Joel replied. He then said,“Just, I don’t know what.” Jing then looked seriois, then she said,“We must bring back, him.” ”No, you can’t mean-” Joel began. Jing cut I’m off, and said,“Yes, we need to bring Archon back. He is the only one who can stop them.” “But how will we do so?” Joel said. Jing paused for a second, and said,“That’s it. He was written out of history when we killed him. And so, he is in the Nexas. We need to reenergize the time machine, fly it to the Nexas Portal, and get him out of there.” Joel dhouted,“Of course!” Then said,“Tobias, our shuttle will need power. Can we use electricity from the Stronghold?” Tobias smiled, and said,“Certanly!” The time machine was taken near the Stronghold, and connected to a power outlet.“This should take two days,” Jing said. In the Nexas, Archon looked at a creature that stood before him, it had tentacle like limbs, with a repulsive look. Archon roared, and stomped towards it. The creature came at Archon. Archon blasted heat breath all over it, and growled as it died. Gen roared, and turned his head to see more of them coming. On Earth, two days later, Joel was speaking to Jing.“I hated Archon, for what happened to my father,” he said.“But I bever thought that maybe Archon would be the key to salvation.“Yes,” Jing replied.“It was so easy to take something like him for granted. And now we see just how bad it is without him.” She paused, then asked,“What time is it?” Joel replied,“Time to save the world.” A loud laugh breaks out. The two look to see who was laughing, and see Tobias.“What?, that was funny,” the elderly man said. They don’t comment on it, then walk out. The machine rested outside, ready for launch. They waved goodbye to everyone there as they walked towards it. But just then, a Kaiju emerged from the waves.“Cetus!” they screamed.“Battle stations!” Tobias ordered. Joel and Jing crept in.“We have to help them,” Jing said urgently.“And were about to do so,” Joel said. And he initiated the launch. The craft burst off the ground. Not fast enough for time travel, but enough to reach their destination quickly. In the Nexas, Archon, was fighting a whole swarm of the creatures that attacked him. Gen threw one over his shoulders, and tailwhipped one behind him. He blasted heat all over the one he threw over his shoulders, and slashed another one with his crest. He roared, but then one grabbed him from below, and pulled him down. The time machine neared the area it was reaching. Suddenly, a thud is was heared.“Shit, it’s Nhunga!” Joel said. Nhunga was hovering around the craft with menacing speed.“Evading!” Jing said. They were able to get past Nhunga, and dropped in elevation. However, on the island below, another kaiju was preparing for attack.“If there’s one thing I hate about Kaiju,” Joel said.“It’s that they turn up when you don’t want them to.” “Spiker attacking,” Jing said. And Spiker launched a barrage of quills at them. The ship maneuvered around them, and the quills barely whizzed passed them. Spiker roared. Back at the Stronghold, Cetus made it to land. He stomped on a tank that was coming near him.“Joel, Jing, please hurry,” Tobias said desperately. Jing looked up.“There,” she said.“That’s the portal.” ”Increase speed,” Joel ordered. The ship bolted towards the portal until it hovered over it. Archon was being swamped by all of the creatures that were attacking him. The item holder detected Archon. Height: 75 m- Mass: 10,000 metric tons- ready for conversion to pick up. ”Engage item holder,” Jing ordered. The item holder whirred and spun until a blue beam circulated down the portal. It touched down on Archon, and he disappeared into pixals. When the item holder stated that they picked him up, Joel said,“Now, back to the Stonghold.” The engines charged up, and the vehicle burst forwards. The ship made it back to the Stronghold quickly. Cetus was overwhelming them. He smashed one cannon as he stomped forwards. Tobias looked up, and saw the ship was back. Suddenly, a wave of blue burst down from it. And there landed Archon, with electricity circulating around him. He roared loudly, for he could tell he was back where he belonged. Cetus turned to face his new enemy. The kaiju roared, then charged at Archon. Archon chargdd at Cetus likewise. But when Cetus came close, Archon headslammed Cetus. This caused Cetus to stumble back with a breach in his armor. Archon blasted heat breath on the injury, and caused Cetus to collapse in agony. Archon blasted Cetus once again, killing the Kaiju. Tobias said,“So, that’s you, Archon.” Archon roared. He kept in the ocean. His tail swished behind him as he swam through the waters. The ship followed after Archon.“Thank you, my friends,” Tobias said. Spiker sat on the island near the portal, and Nhunga hovered overhead. Suddenly, waves picked up, as a massive splash came, and Archon made landfall. “''Immigrant Song” by Led Zeppelin plays during the battle'' Spiker runs at Archon, and Nhunga comes down for a swoop. Archon stomps towards Spiker, And then kicks the monster in the face. He grabs Spiker’s tail, and slams Spiker into Nhunga. Spiker lands in the ocean, while Nhunga is left discombobulated. Spiker erupts from the water, and roars at Archon. Archon growls. Spiker launches a barrage of quills at Archon. Archon covers his face as he stomps towards Spiker. Nhunga returns to his senses, and flys towards Archon. Archon sees this, whips around, and tail whips Nhunga. He blasts heat breath onto Spiker, and the kaiju dies. As Nhunga tries to get behind Archon, he slices Nhunga in half with his crest. The green blood from Nhunga splatters all over Archon‘s face. He simply shakes it off. He raises his head to the sky, and roars. “Immigrant Song” fades out Archon finds his way to the portal. An island was nearly taken up by it. Suddenly, a creature leaps down at Archon.“It’s Saurus,“ Jing said with a chill. Saurus roared at Archon. Archon glared at Saurus. Saurus ran towards Archon. Archon attempted to slice Saurus with his crest, but Saurus lept right over Archon. Saurus landed behind Archon, and Archon turned around. Saurus blasted Archon with an ash-like substance. It got on Archon’s arm, and seemed to cover it in stone. Archon broke it off, then roared. Saurus attempted to leapt on Archon again, but, Archon grabbed Saurus at the throat, and slammed Saurus down. Archon blasted heat breath all over Saurus‘s chest. Suddenly, Saurus tailwhipped Archon off. Saurus began to increase in height and change.“It’s morphing,” Joel said.“Yes,” Jing said.“Tobias warned us of that possibility, when he adapted to their military technology.” The new creature, Reptaur, raised its head. It was bigger and bulkier than before. It roared at Archon. The two monsters came towards eachother, and clashed. Reptaur bit down on Archon’s shoulder. Archon lifted his head and roared. He slashed the kaiju on the chest. In retaliation, the enemy Kaiju attempted to slash Archon’s face. However, Archon dodged the swipe, and pushed into his enemy. Reptaur stumbled back, and attempted to whip Archon with his tail. But Archon evaded the tail, and blasted heat breath on the chest injury. Reptaur fell to its knees, and Archon plunged his claws into the chest of the brute. Archon backed away. Reptaur nursed his chest, blood oozing out of it. Reptaur growled weakly, but then began to morph once more. It grew in size. However, it became more slender. Its arms extended out, to from two terrifying wings, and it’s head became smaller and less top heavy. The new, frightening mutation stood before Archon. “Saurus has morphed again,” Joel said.“Jong looked at him, and said,“Wrong, not Saurus. It’s Wyvern.” Archon roared at Wyvern. The Kaiju was far bigger than Archon. The scanner read it at 120 meters tall. Wyvern came to the sky with one powerful wing beat. Archon’s Head swiveled around as it flew around. He blasted heat breath at her. However, Wyvern dodged, and slammed down on Archon. Archon was pushed to the ground. Wyvern flew off, landed a short distance, and release the sulphuric ash breath. Archon growled in anger and pain as the ash blasted accross him. He managed to turn his head enough, and blasted heat breath at Wyvern’s extended jaws. This caused Wyvern to shriek in agitation, and cease the torrent. She roared, then flew into the sky. She glided over the portal, and let out an unusual trilling roar. Then, she swiftly dove down. Out from the Nexas gateway crawled more of the tentacled creatures. They thrive and pulsated as they clambered our And onto the ground. “What the hell are those things?” Joel said. And Jing looked frightened too, Teh tentacled creatures swarmed around Archon, and paralyzed him with mucus, and grabbed hold of him. He struggled in their grasp as the held tight to his arms, legs, tail, and mouth. Archon growled in his restraints. Wyvern slammed into Archon with her clawed feet while flying. Archon roared ferociously. Wyvern breath sulphuric ash on Archon’s body. ”This is not looking good at all, he’s loosing,” Jing said. Then, Joel looked at the power in their shuttle.“We’ve got to eject,” he said with urgency as he sent electricity to be released out of the item holder.“That’s going to release all of our power!”Jong said in surprise.“Yeah, that’s the idea,” Joel said calmly. He pressed the button to initiate launch, then ejected their seats. They flew out of the shuttle. The time machine crashed on the ground as the energy struck Archon. After a few seconds, Archon began to form sparks around himself. With a sudden blast of heat, the tentacles burn away, and freed his mouth. His Head swiveled around, and he incinerated all of the tentacled Kaiju around him. “I see,” Jing said.“We have him more power.” Wyvern roared angrily, and hailed more torrents of sulphuric ash breath. However, Archon, blasted heat breath on Wyvern’s wings. She shrieked as she collapsed to the ground. Then, the wind began to rustle.“I’ve seen this before,” Joel said. Archon’s crest began to glow blue. Before Wyvern could respond, a blade like blast came out of Archon’s crest. It stuck Wyvern, and she was incinerated. “The Judgement Blast,” Jing whispered. Archon looked up at the Nexas gateway that loomed over him. His eyes glared. Surges of electricity that circulated around him began to bounce forwards. And then, he thrust his hands forward. Crackling bolts of energy struck the rim of the portal. “Whoa,” Joel said in exclamation.“What is that?” Jing looked at the gateway, which appeared to be receding. Her face brightened, and she said,“Incredible, he’s sealing the portal!” As the bolts struck the rim, it shook and stuttered, as it continued to decrease in size. A tentacles kaiju’s Head poked out of the portal, just as the portal had decreased in to about 1/3 it’s original size. The energy around Archon began to disappear. However, another bolt came from Archon’s crest, and the portal rapidly decreased in size. And then is closed. The tentacle creature’s Head fell to the ground. The sparks dissipated, and there came Archon’s roar. The sun began to rise behind him. And he collapsed, and lie on the ground completely still. A few hours later, Archon still lie their.“He did it,” Jing said. She turned to Joel.“He sacrificed himself... for his world.” Joel walked beside her. But just then, Archon’s gills twitched. His eyes opened.“He’s alive,” Jing gasped. Archon growled as he pulled himself up. He turned his head to the waves, and stared at the sunset. ”One thing humanity can learn from this... is not to dwell on the past,” Joel said. Jing knodded, and added,“But look to future. what’s left to humanity is to build a new civilization.” Joel finished,“And that civilization will survive, by living in harmony... with Archon.” Archon roars. The End Ending Credits References # https://youtu.be/y8OtzJtp-EM Click for “Immigrant Song” by Led Zeppelin.Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Archon Films Category:Fictional Movies Category:Millenium Era